When Your Mother is a Mord'SithMother Confessor
by Glitter96
Summary: Callie is the daughter of Cara and Kahlan. She experiences life differently because her moms are a Mord'Sith and a Confessor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the Legend of the Seeker story I'm going to be working on to help clear up my writers block. I'm going to tell the side one being for Callie's Mother, Cara, and then the next chapter will be for her Momma, Kahlan. In this chapter she's 11, but it could change depending on what I write about. I hope you like it. **

When you're mother is a Mord'Sith you don't get a lot of chances to talk about your feelings; then again when you're mother is a Mord'Sith you don't generally talk about your feelings. I talk about how I feel with my Momma all the time though, maybe that's because she's the Mother Confessor, it's easier to do so, but with Mother it isn't. I talk about how I feel with my Momma all the time though, maybe that's because she's the Mother Confessor, it's easier to do so, but with Mother it isn't. So when I see a chance to talk to my Mother about something emotional, I try my best to talk to her about it, even if it can be awkward.

Today for example Mother was standing on the balcony, over looking the palace and I tried to sneak up behind her, I knew she heard me though, she just knew things like that. I carefully walked up and stood behind her looking down at the city. The people feared my Mother but I never could. She protects me from everything and she makes me feel safe even if she is a guarded woman. They fear her leathers and they fear what she could do to them. I never fear because of my mother, she chases the fear away.

"Is there something you need Callie?" she asked me softly, she never raised her voice to me, only once did she when I was younger. It had frightened me to great lengths and now she makes it a point to never raise her voice at me.

I stayed silent for a moment and both of our gazes are still focused on the ground, "May I ask you a question Mother?"

"You may ask me anything you want Callie, you know that." She responded. Mother turned her head to look at me.

"Why do the people fear you?" I ask her in a small voice.

I could hear her take in a deep breath and then exhale it, I could tell she was trying to gather her thoughts. I should have never asked her such a questions, how stupid of me to think it was okay to ask Mother such a thing. "I'm sorry mother I shouldn't have asked that."

I begin to step away from her when her glove clad hand rests on top of my shoulder gently. "There's no need to be sorry Callie, I said you could ask me anything, didn't I?" I nodded my head, "Lets go for a walk."

We walked through the palace for a few moments in silence and then Mother finally spoke up, "A long time ago before you were born I did a lot of things that scared people." I could tell Mother was choosing her words carefully. "I would never do any of those things now, unless they needed to be done but people are still scared of me. They don't know me like you and your Momma do."

"If they don't know you then they should not pass judgment on you." I tell her quoting what Momma once told me.

Mother smiled down at me for a split second, keeping her hand on my shoulder as we walked out into the garden, "That's correct Callie, they just don't understand."

My heart was in my stomach. I did not like that the people that my Mother risked her life and saved were passing judgment on her and they don't even know her. That's not right, nor is it fair to her. Mother is not going to harm anyone, I know of that for sure.

"That's not fair Mother." I yell out of frustration.

"Callie." Mother says firmly, but not raising her voice, "You will not raise your voice when speaking to me, you were not raised that way. I know it's not fair but that's the way it is."

It was a few moments of silence before I spoke again, "Are they afraid of you because of what you carry?" Mother carries two leathered sticks that I am to never touch. I had learned that the hard way, if I weren't to touch them then maybe that could be the reason that people fear her.

"They fear them because they cause pain, yes. I did use them to hurt people before." She admits to me, sitting down on a bench under a tree, I follow her suite and do the same. "They just fear me Callie because of the person I used to be."

"You aren't the same."

Mother lets out a low chuckle, "You wouldn't know Callie, you didn't know me before. You can not tell if I am the same as before."

"I don't care." I say getting slightly emotional, "I know you now and you would never hurt me. I know you wouldn't hurt them. You protect me and you read to me at night and you tuck me in. You aren't one to be feared." I turned away from her to wipe my tears away before she saw.

Like I said when you're Mother is a Mord'Sith feelings are hard. Seeing me cry could make things awkward, Mother has come a long way. That's what Momma tells me, but I don't want my tears to make us stop talking.

"Callie, look at me." When I didn't I felt her hand cup my cheek and then my own eyes soon found hers. "I do not care what those people think of me." She said softly, "What I care about is what you and your Momma think of me, that and keeping the two of you safe. Everyone could hate me as long as you and your Momma loved me."

"I do love you Mother." I tell her, slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. It was a warm hug, a hug that we don't share often, but when we did it always made me smile.

When it was time for dinner Mother carried me into the dining hall, she always told me I was so small for my age. I could feel Momma's eyes on us, she was questioning the affection not with envy but with curiousity. I stayed by Mother's side the rest of the night, holding her hand while walking and I could still feel Momma's eyes on us but this time when I looked up her eyes were filled with pride directed towards Mother.

Like she said Mother has came a long way.

**Okay so here's this chapter. The next one would be Callie's thoughts on sharing feelings with Kahlan. Be honest tell me if you don't like it or if you love it. Reviews are great.**


	2. Chapter 2

When your Momma is the Mother Confessor talking about your feelings is like having a normal conversation. Momma is patient, caring and always listens to what you have to say without judgment. Even if talking to her gets difficult she never rushes you and she'll hold you if you start to get upset. Momma always knows how to make you feel better and always has a solution to whatever your going through.

Today for example I had been walking around the town to clear my head when I saw the guy I had been crushing on. I hadn't told him my feelings yet because I don't know if I could ever be with him because of my powers. Even though he didn't know how I felt it didn't make seeing him hugging another girl any easier, frankly it hurt. It hurt more then I thought it would. Not wanting him to notice me I walk rather quickly back into the palace. To get to my room you have to pass the thrown room first, my momma had been sitting in her chair when I walked by. I quickly brushed the tears away so Momma wouldn't see but she still stopped me.

"Callie," She called, "Please come here."

I turned and walked over to my Momma. I stood a few feet from her chair and kept my head down so she wouldn't see my face. "Is there something you need Momma?"

"Honey, look at me." She says softly, and I shake my head in return. I hear some shifting then I feel a hand on my chin, forcing my face up and I'm met with my Momma's gentle blue eyes. "What's wrong little one? Why are you crying?"

"How come you can me with Mother without her being confessed?" I ask her instead of telling her what had made me cry.

"You're just like your mother sometimes, avoiding a question by asking a question." She drew me towards her and placed my small frame on her lap. "My confessions don't work on her because our love is greater than any other magic. Is this about a boy Callie?"

"Yes Momma." I reply honestly, playing with her hair finding comfort in how soft it is. "I saw him hugging someone else. It's not fair that I can't get close to someone because of my magic."

"I know it's not fair little one, I know how you feel. I too felt the pain of not being able to get close to someone that I cared about."

"But you just said your magic doesn't harm Mother." I say confused on how Momma could know about how I was feeling.

"I didn't always know my magic couldn't hurt your Mother Callie," Momma explains softly, gently running her hand up and down my back to sooth me. "I would always want to be with her but I feared that I would confess her. It hurts not being able to get close to someone you care about I know."

"I just want to be normal." I admit softly into my Mommas neck.

"Callie I never want you to say that again." My Momma tells me seriously, "You are a special little girl, and one day you're going to change the world Callie Amnell-Mason, you just don't know it yet. Being a confessor means you have to do things you don't want to do." She tells me softly, kissing the top of my head.

"I never asked to be a confessor."

I heard Momma sigh and she shifted me off her lap and then standing behind me. "There are a lot worse things in the world than being a Confessor Callie. I think its time you go have a conversation with your Mother and maybe you'll see what she was put through at your age."

"Mother was tortured I know that Momma." Mother had told me that it was part of her training to become a Mord'Sith but she never went into detail about it.

"Lets go find your Mother."

We walked off hand in hand to find mother. We found her in the field sparing off with one of my Aunts. She was winning clearly, she was the best fighter that I have ever seen, she could beat anyone. I knew that was for sure. Momma walked over to her and they had a quite conversation, Mother didn't look pleased but she gave in and the two returned to me shortly.

"Let's go little one." Momma says grabbing my hand while Mother places hers on top of my shoulder. We walked into their bedroom and Mother starts to explain to me how unfair her life was growing up. How they took her from her family and how they hurt her and tricked her. She wouldn't go into anymore detail about what they did, she refused to.

"You have a chance to change the world Callie, just because you can't be with the boy…"

Mother cuts her off, "This is about a boy." Her gaze fierce looking between the two of us. "You aren't seeing a boy are you?"

"No mother." I reply instantly.

"Cara, I think you should go see if Richard needs any help with that thing he was doing."

Mother looked at me for a little bit longer but eventually left. Momma kneeled in front of me and took my hands, gently rubbing circles on them. "I'm sorry I was thinking selfishly." I tell her softly.

"Oh little one." She kisses my forehead. "You aren't selfish you just are envious, I know you'll do the right thing."

"It hurt Momma." I admit, leaning my forehead on her shoulder. "Seeing him with her."

"I know." She cooed into my ear, wrapping her arms around me. "It gets better, I promise. It just takes time, you'll understand once you're older."

"Promise?"

"I promise, little one." Momma kissed my forehead.

**XXXXX**

The rest of the day I stook by my Momma's side and saw all the things she did as a Confessor. She fixed many peoples problems and did great things. Maybe being a confessor wouldn't be so bad even if it means I couldn't be with the one I cared about.

**XXXXX**

The next day I was walking around and I saw the boy I liked hugging the same girl, it hurt a little but not as much as the day before. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mother stalking over towards the two. Not knowing what she was going to do I ran over to her taking her hand and leading her the other way. She raised her eyebrow at me and I smiled up at Mother giving her a hug. I told her how I just wanted to spend time with her today, giving into my request we both walked into the palace and I spent the day making sure Mother didn't harm the boy.

If there's one thing I learned about sharing feelings with Momma, its that she always tells Mother later.

**So here is what is like for Callie to share her feelings with Kahlan. Let me know what you thought. What do you want the next chapter to be about, its going to be Cara and Callie though. **

**When your mother is a mord'sith and you get in trouble?**

**When your mother is a mord'sith and you get sick?**

**When your mother is a mord'sith and you have your first heart break?**

**When your mother is a mord'sith and you get caught physically fighting?**

**When your mother is a mord'sith and you run away from the palace. **

**Let me know witch one you want me to do. Remember which ever one you choose the next chapter after that will be the same but with Callie and Kahlan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Callie is 16**

When your Mother is a Mord'Sith and she catches you fighting with some girl in the village there are only two things running through your mind.

One: Dear Creator please do not let her lose her lid.  
Two: What are the chances I can run without her catching me.

Before I could even get a word out she put her hand up to silence me, she clearly didn't want to hear any of my excuses. She grabbed my upper arm and started to pull me away from the girl but before leaving she turned to face her and said, "If this ever happens again…" leaving the threat hanging to scare the girl.

She walked us, more like she walked and dragged me, towards the garden where we usually have our conversations. Ever since I was a little girl this was a place where we could openly talk without our pride and insecurities get in the way. She looked at me with something that I wasn't expecting to see, she was looking at me with understanding eyes. I thought she would have been so angry, so disappointed in the way I acted.

"You know when you were a little girl, the thought of you fighting someone never crossed my mind. You were just so innocent and always got upset when an animal was hurt. Never would I have thought I would ever see you fighting someone. Never." She paused and then looked back to me, "Before I continue this conversation, I want you to tell me why you were fighting that girl."

"I don't know." I mumbled looking anywhere but my Mother.

"You don't just attack people Callie, that's not like you. I want you to answer me, why did you fight that girl." She snaps a bit at me.

"She made me angry, she was running her mouth off about how I think I'm so much better than everyone else. She was talking about things she doesn't understand about and it just made me snap." I tell my mother sharply, standing starting to pace back and forth. "Telling me I think I'm better than someone. Saying things about You and Momma like she knows things. For the sake of the Creator I don't know who she thought she was or who she thought she was talking to. I just needed her to shut her mouth."

Mother watched me carefully before walking over to me placing her hands on either side of my shoulders. "Callie I know how you feel, I know but you can not just attack someone." She tells me seriously.

"You used to do it all the time Mother." I tell her rudely, earning myself an eyebrow raise and a tighten gripped on my shoulders.

"Callie do not speak to me like that. I did what I had to do to fufill the legacy. I was trained to hurt people you know that story, I was broken Callie. You weren't, you have been raised in a loving enviorment, do not compare the two."

I stared at her for a moment, picking my next words very carefully. "You did what you had to do and I did what I had to do." I move from her grip needing to create distant between us. "I had to protect my family, I had to." I whisper the last part hopping Mother wouldn't hear me but I know better than that and I just knew she did.

"What do you mean by that Callie." I could hear her stalking towards me.

"I already told you what happened Mother I'm not going to tell you again."

"Callie, if you speak to me like that one more time then I will go tell your Momma right now what happened. I wasn't planning on telling her this, so watch the way you speak to me." I heard the steely edge in her voice so I knew she wasn't joking around. It didn't mean that it calmed me down.

"Mother the way she spoke of you and Momma was as if she spoke of the pig she was going to slautter for money. You deserve better than that, you deserve so much more respect than that. You and Momma did so many things for the midlands, how dare she talk about that." I tell her kicking the rock on the ground. "it's not right." I add in for good measure.

"What did I tell you before, I do not care what those people think of me." She tells me softly, her hand on my back.

I spin around to face her, "I care what they think of my parents!" I yell in frustration. "I care because you are better then the way they speak of you." I walk over to a tree and start punching it, trying to get my anger out. I only got a punch and a half in when I felt Mother's firm grip on my wrist.

"Callie Deene Amnell-Mason, stop this right now." Her voice low and firm our eyes keeping contact for a long time. "These feelings need to be controlled, all this anger its not healthy to have it out like this."

"I don't know how to control it mother, I've tried." I tell her desperately.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. I can help you. We'll start tomorrow okay, sun rise we will go on a run and then I'll show you some methods on how to control your anger. You'll be okay, I'll help you."

"Okay Mother, you promise you wont tell Momma? She'll be so upset with me."

I know that if Momma were to ever find out that I was fighting someone that she would lecture me to no end. She always tells me that a confessor should never fight in fear of losing control of your magic. Also people look out for you so you withhold the law do not break the law. And la la la la stupid stuff like that.

"I will not tell your Momma that you were fighting with someone." I let out a sigh of relief, "But if you are ever going to fight with someone again you need to work on your form Callie. It was sloppy and left room to be counter attack. We're going to have to work on that"

**XXXXX**

Later that night when we were eating around the dining table, Mother had kept her promise and didn't say anything to Momma about what happened earlier today which I'm quiet glad for. Although something that did catch me by surprise was Mother's question she asked me when the table got to quite.

"Callie, where did you get that bruise from?" She asked with a small smirk on her face and motioned towards the bruise on my neck.

I quickly move my hand to cover up the bruise but Momma already has a follow up questions, "Bless the creator callie where did you get that?"

I glare at my Mother who just shrugs her shoulders at me, "Well you see…."

**Well here's this chapter, tell me what you liked about it what you didn't like about it. Tell me what you would like to see as Kahlans reaction to hearing about the fight. Reviews are great. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Continued from last time. **

I sat in my seat in complete shock, my Mother literally just set me up. I should have saw this one coming she's a Mord'Sith for creators sake and I was disrespectful to her this is her revenge. Well if she wanted to play it this way then two can play at this game. I look at my Momma and tell her, "Oh Momma its nothing, its kinda embarrassing and I rather not want to talk about it." My momma catches on and gives me a pointed look.

"Callie you know better, you should not be doing that with boys you can't control your magic in those situations!" she tells me firmly, "You shouldn't be behaving like this, you'll stop that nonsense right away."

I glance at my Mother, who looks rather enraged that I just lied to my Momma but hasn't said anything. I just hope this plan doesn't back fire on me or I'm going to be in so much trouble that I'll be cutting wood with uncle Richard for weeks.

"Of course Momma, I wasn't thinking. I need to be more responsible as a confessor I have duties and I can not be selfish." I tell her and I smile internally when she beams at me with pride for remembering the bigger picture instead of freaking out about how I can't be a normal teenager.

"Callie," My Mother begins to speak, "Which boy was this because I saw you down in the village earlier today and I didn't notice that bruise."

Curse you Mother, "Mother its rather embarrassing I rather not talk about it with my parents. That's just awkward." I give her a look that I hope she reads as back off because that's the look I'm sending her. She promised she wouldn't say anything.

"I'm your Mother, and I'm just curious to whom my daughter is fooling around with, Kahlan don't you think we have the right to know as her parents?" My mother asks my other parent.

"Callie we wont tell anyone and I think your Mother is kind of right. Just tells us, it wont leave this room." My Momma encourages me as if she thinks I'm shy and that's why I don't want to tell them.

"Momma please can we drop this?" I whine a little bit and my Mother catches my attention again with her firm voice.

"Callie tell your Momma, how much longer are you going to do this?" She cocks her head to the side with a eye brow raised. Signature look for my Mother.

My Momma looks between us with a confused look on her face. "Why do I have the feeling that you didn't get hat bruise from a boy that you fooling around with? Oh dear creator what have you done?" My momma asks me, I don't think she's mad yet I think she's just curious to as what I did.

I look at my mother and to say that I'm mad is an understatement, I'm pretty pissed off, I stand up and lean on the table to look her in the eye, "You promised that you wouldn't tell her!" I yell at her and she's out of her seat instantly sending me a glare of her own that's a whole lot more scarier.

"Callie you will not speak to me like that go to your room right now. Your grounded you've been nothing but disrespectful to me all day. You weren't raised to show disrespect to any adults and I'm really fed up with it. You got yourself in this one, don't blame me for it. I wasn't going to tell your Momma what happened I was trying to lead you into telling her yourself."

"Tell me what?" Momma asks confused to all the tension in the room. "Callie what could you have done to make your Mother so mad at you?"

"Mother found me fighting someone." I say not facing her looking at the ground.

"Look at her when she's talking to you!" Mother bellowed, "Or did you lose all your manners today?"

Okay that's how I knew my Mother was mad, she hasn't yelled at me in a very very long time. The first time that she did yell at me was when I was a little girl and I tried to touch one of her agiels. That was not a good day for anyone in the palace.

I looked at my Momma and told her once more, "Mother found me fighting someone today in the village." Guilt washed over me instantly when I saw my Momma's look of disappointment and anger fill her face.

"Callie Deene Amnell-Mason, what in the world were you doing fighting someone? You are a confessor you are supposed to instill justice, do you realize how stupid that was of you to do?" she asks me and I was going to answer but she just kept on lecturing, "What has gotten into you, its like you've changed over the couple of weeks this isn't the little girl that I raised."

I look at her and ask her a question as calmly and less snarky-ness as I can manage, "Didn't you raise me to protect my family?"

"Yes but…"

"Then I didn't do anything wrong because I protected my family. They can't talk about you l;ike that, it isn't right, not after everything that you've done. Its not right."

"you can't just go beat people up though, Callie it isn't right." Momma tells me once more, "I don't care what they say you should know that by now. You can't fight people, you're a confessor. What would have happened if you lost control of your powers?" She asks as she comes over and stands by me, "What would have happened to that person you were fighting?"

"They would have been confessed and then they'd be my slave until I died." I tell her, taking calming breaths. My anger has simmered down and I take a seat and slump down. "I just go mad you know?"

"I understand Callie, me and your Momma have been in your situation before but you need to learn to control it because people look up to you. That's why you'll be joining me on my morning work outs to rid some of your tension then you'll work with Uncle Richard in the woods, after words you will meet with your Momma and you'll talk to her about these feelings you told me about okay? For two months this is your punishment." Mother told me.

"On top of that," My momma continues, "You will apologize to that girl and when you get back from doing so me and you are going to have a very long talk about violence." Momma tells me with a pat on the back, "Go."

When your Momma is the Mother Confessor and finds out you were fighting, well things don't end well at all.

**Drop me a review and tell me what you want the next one to be. Up to you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Callie is 13**

When your Mother is a Mord'Sith and your Momma is a Confessor, well then who the hell is your father? I mean you don't really care because you have two parents who love you so much, but the curious side of you wants to know. Who is your father? You haven't met him before in your life and you wonder if he really cared. Did he even want you? Was he confessed? You know your Momma is your real Momma but that doesn't mean that you don't love Mother any less. Mother has been there for you every step of the way, yet your father hasn't.

It makes your heart hurt to think that someone didn't want you in your life. Why weren't you good enough for them to stay? What did you do to push them away? Callie didn't understand and she didn't know how to find out her answers. She couldn't just bluntly go up and ask her parents, she didn't want to hurt their feelings. She would never want to do that.

Callie deiced that she would go search for the answers herself. One Saturday morning she went to go talk to her uncle Richard. He always knew everything about her parents relationship, he should know who her father was.

She carefully walked into the barn and saw her Uncle working on one of his latest projects, "Hiya Uncle Richard."

He turned around with a giants smile on his face, "Hi Callie, what are you doing down here?"

"I just came to hang out with my cool Uncle Richard." I told him with the cute smile that he could never say no to.

"Alright then munchkin just stay out of trouble."

She sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to ask her question. After a couple minutes she figured she would just wing it, what was the worst that could happen?

"Uncle Richard who do I look like the most?" I asked innocently.

"You look beautiful just like you Momma." He answered, not looking up from his work.

I internally groaned, not the answer I wanted. At all. "Well who else do I look like?

This time he looked up at me, confusion written on his face, "Well Callie you look like your parents, that's how it works. You look like your Mother and then you look like your Father just mixed together. Why do you ask?"

What am I supposed to say to that? I just shrug my shoulders, "I was just wondering, I'm going to go play I'm bored." I then skipped out of the barn. Crisis averted.

Who else could I talk to? I could talk to Zedd but he is just all riddles and I usually have no clue what he talks about most of the time. I think it's the old age getting to him, poor old man.

Callie stopped in her tracks when she realized something, anyone who could possibly be her father would be confessed. She just has to find one of the people that was confessed by her mom. As a future confessor it would be okay to ask her Momma a question along those lines so its no big deal. Callie was smitten.

She spotted her Momma and Mother talking in the foyer of the castle. "Oh Momma," Kahlan looked towards her daughter, "I have a question for you."

"Yes little one?" Kahlan's full attention was on her daughter.

"What happens to the people you confess?" Callie asked, her arms behind her back, could this girl be anymore obvious?

"Well honey, most of the time I just tell them to go and lead a fulfilled life. Why do you ask?"

That was also not the answer the thirteen year old wanted to hear. Now how was she supposed to find her daddy? "I was just wondering so I knew what to do when I'm older."

"You wont have to worry about that for another twenty years little girl." Mother said quickly. She was so over protective.

The look of disappointment on Callie's face raised some eyebrows on her parents face. "Callie is there something you want to ask us?" Her Momma asked, that wasn't a surprise, her Momma usually always asked questions like that.

"No Momma I was just trying to better myself as a Confessor." That was a bucket of bullshit but her parents didn't need to know that. She noticed that her Mother had her head turned to the side, that usually meant she was thinking. "I'm going to let you two finish your conversation, see ya later." Callie walked away from her parents and just wandered around.

How was she supposed to find out now? She just wanted some answers that's all. She didn't want to hurt anyone. Shouldn't she have the right to know who her father was? What if it was her parents that was keeping him away? How could she get mad at them for doing that though?

She heard shoe on stone and knew that someone was behind her, by the way they were trying to be quite she could tell it was her Mother. "Mother you should know that I can tell when people sneak up behind me. You are the one who taught me to be aware of my surroundings when I'm alone."

"Oh Callie I have taught you well but not well enough. You should know that you can't lie without giving it away. Me and your momma both knew you were lying through your teeth."

"Is it lying when you are trying to spare feelings?" Callie asked turning to face her Mother.

"Yes Callie it is. Care to explain?"

"Who's my father?" Callie asked bluntly, she was tired of beating around the bush.

"I think that's a question you should as your Momma." Cara told her softly, "I don't like to talk about it. She's in the thrown room, announce yourself before entering."

When your Mother is a mord'sith and you don't know who your father is, you probably shouldn't ask your Mother. You'll just end up hurting her feelings.


End file.
